Nightmares
by xlyphiechanx
Summary: When Obi-wan was woken up in the middle of the night he did not expect his student to try and play mind tricks on him. "Anakin, what are you doing in my bed?"..."Master, this is my room." It wasn't his room. (ONE-SHOT)


It was an irregularly warm night, due to the A.C. unit being busted by a certain young Padawan a few days ago, and Obi-wan Kenobi was twisting in his bed sheets. Trying to find the cooler side of the pillow to cool down, the Jedi Master rolls over on top of something.

The "something" grunts.

Not even a second later, Obi-wan's eyes fly open and in his slightly disoriented and disheveled state, he stumbles off the bed standing immediately to his feet and staring down at the figure curled up in his bed.

Using the force, he locates his saber and lets it fly into his hand.

He is expecting an assassination attempt, ready to fight off an enemy in a matter of seconds. But still, he wonders how could this possibly happen? The Jedi quarters were so highly protected. How could one slip in without notice, especially Master Yoda. Was everyone alright?

He swings his saber above his head ready to swipe down in a swift movement. The green light of the saber illuminates the space around him and his eyes adjust to the light of the room. And when he looks down he sees no other than his _stupid_ Padawan.

"Anakin!" He yells, more angry than surprised as the boy nearly gave him a heart attack.

Obi-wan watches as Anakin's body jerk up roughly five feet in the air like a scared cat. Confusion and fear resonate in the young Padawan's eyes. In mid air he twists, earning him a landing off the bed and on the hardwood floors.

A loud thud resonates in the room followed by a soft grunt.

"What!-" Obi-wan inhales to gather more air for him to scold the 19 year old further,"-ARE YOU DOING IN MY BED?" He yells furiously.

Obi-wan is at a loss as to why Anakin was in his bed. He has his own room with his own bed. Why on earth was he here?

If this was some kind of a prank-

A head pops up from the other side of the bed, revealing a very confused Anakin.

"Master?" Anakin says with pure confusion before he further analysis the situation and his features turn offended," What are you doing in _my_ bed?" He says, putting a hand to his heart clearly offended.

All of Obi-wan's anger and frustration disappears and is replaced with utter embarrassment.

"Anakin I-"

Obi-wan's lips turn into a straight line and he squints his eyes at his student in a very judgmental manner.

"This is my room." He states plainly, knowing all too well the trick Anakin is trying to play on him.

Anakin takes the time to stand and iron out his clothes with his hands. He looks up at his master and shakes his head firmly.

"No, Master this is definitely my room." He says matter of factly, watching as his master's eye twitches with annoyance.

While his master remains silent, Anakin takes the time to fluff his pillow and proceeds to lay back down in Obi-wan's bed.

"Anakin, please get out of my bed." His Master sighs, running a hand down his tired face. His eyes glance over at the clock and he realizes that it's some crazy hour. It was late, and they had a long day ahead of them.

Obi-wan needed a proper night of sleep.

Sighing, he climbs into bed and lays on his back staring up at the ceiling.

"Master, I could have sworn this was my room." Anakin says from the other side of the bed, and Obi-wan stares at him with a blank expression.

"Oh, did you realize that when we parted ways to say goodnight or when you came into my room in the middle of the night?" He says rather sarcastically, causing his student to cringe from embarrassment.

Anakin sighs, placing his arms behind his head as he rests on his back staring up at the ceiling.

"I had a nightmare."

"And?" Obi-wan deadpans.

" _And_ I came here to try and calm down. And I guess it worked so I fell asleep." He admits, his voice dwindling into nothing.

Obi-wan realizes that just admitting that to him must have been a sword to his pride.

"My young Padawan-" Obi-wan begins in a very formal fashion, ready to lecture his student as best he can.

"Okay Master, I get the hint I'll leave." Anakin says, getting up in hopes of saving himself from one his Master's tedious lectures.

"No my student don't you want to hear some valuable life lessons at 3 in the morning?" Obi-wan teases, earning an eye roll from his student as he slowly retreats to the door with a pillow in hand.

"Goodnight Master."

Obi-wan can't help but smirk at how quickly Anakin made his leave considering he didn't even get a chance to say what he wanted to.

"Goodnight Anakin."

A few minutes go by and Obi-wan sits in his bed wondering if he should go after him in case he is going through some emotional turmoil. What if his student really needed his help?

But once again his eyes glaze over at the clock and he sees that it's nearing four.

"That'll be tomorrow's problem."

* * *

 **a / n:**

 **I JUST FINISHED WATCHING THE PREQUEALS**

 **BYE WORLD LEMME JUST GO IN A CORNER AND CRY MY FEELS AWAY**

 **(i love you obi-wan *cries*)**


End file.
